borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Anyone let me know of good acid sniper
I was just looking for a good acid sniper, i have seen many, none have been over 600 damage, any model proc more that others, or are there just basically no good acid snipers, any feedback would be welcome. Xbox GT SinsterNobody 10:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I have got Crimson Lance with 666 dmg and x2 corosive from Crawmerax few days ago, and thats best acid sniper I found so far. I will post picture as soon as I can (not home atm.). 11:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I have never found an acid sniper i liked. You are better of with a Defiler with high accuracy and a scope or a Maliwan crux the same or even a rocket launcher with acid element IMO.Veggienater 11:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Veggienater, but if you're really set on getting an acid sniper find your self a Hyperion invader with a corrosive part. The five round burst gaurantees that the gun will proc every time you fire. It'll probably destroy your ammo supplies though :P Humanperson 12:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Actually, if you want to stay in the realm of sniper rifles, your best bet is probably to keep your eyes peeled for any epic-rarity Maliwan sniper rifles, as they can/are most likely to spawn with x4 corrosive and the higher rate of elemental effect chance. They won't seem as effective when compared to the Volcano/Cobra/Orion, but you'll be hard pressed to find another sniper with better acid damage. While a corrosive Invader is really fun (I own one), unfortunately, it isn't true that the element will proc every time you fire off a burst of 5 bullets. With the exception of the Cobra/Volcano/Orion, which proc all the time, other sniper rifles seem to proc more often the longer you wait between shots. I've tested this, and the results seem to very accurately support that belief. Even if you wait between shots (about 10 seconds) while using the Cobra or Volcano, you'll notice that they almost always proc the larger more "explosive" effects. Thus, if you rapid-fire off an entire clip from a corrosive Invader, there's a good chance only a single bullet will proc in the entire lot, and it's likely to be the first one fired. Diakonov007 08:49, August 14, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 @ Diakonov--most of what you said is true, but if you use a defiler it can substitute nicely for a sniper and with its better proc and revolver bonus's it can overpower a sniper quite a bit. See elemental damage in the side bar for more info.Veggienater 12:37, August 14, 2010 (UTC) @Veggienater: I completely agree about substituting the Defiler for a sniper. Accuracy and damage will be just as good (if not better), and the guaranteed x4 corrosive proc will be just what the doctor ordered. However, since the OP is looking specifically for corrosive sniper rifles, I figured it would be worth mentioning that an epic Maliwan sniper with x4 corrosive will be more effective overall than a corrosive Invader. If you're alright with using a different weapon type though, the Defiler would be my weapon of choice in this situation as well. =) Diakonov007 18:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 I actually found a Maliwan Pestilent sniper with X4 corrosive that i bought off the vender in craws layer. Very high chance of proc, 713 damage, 96 accuarcy, and a 2.7 scope. I then just discarded it becuase it had a low rate of fire and was crap for close range. I'd prefer just finding a defiler with a 4.2 scope. it doesn't matter if it only has a 2 shot mag, it will still be very effective and do very high damage, and will always proc. 22:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : You actually 'bought' a Sniper rifle with only 94 Accuracy?! Say, I got a bridge in Brooklyn I can let you have cheap! BTW, no Maliwan sniper will have an accuracy that low so I suspect it's about as legit as that high accuracy Matador you also claim to have 'found'. -- MeMadeIt 17:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) @ Diakonov-- Thats cool, i agree.Veggienater 22:37, August 14, 2010 (UTC) i look for a good penny failing that an invader will do. with corrosive you have to pile on the damage so if you have time (sniping) any S&S Wrath can do for you. 00:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) As most have already noted, there are no really good Caustic Snipers, certainly nothing to compare to the Cobra/Volcano/Orions. A Maliwan would probably be best or something like a Liquid Wrath. -- MeMadeIt 17:17, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::notable note: vicious (LB, body 2) has more tech than liquid. - The Evil Dr. F :::Mods don't count! 'Vicious' will not spawn as the parts that make it a "good acid sniper" also generate prefixes that have higher priorities. Besides, I will gladly trade the slight increase in Tech to DOUBLE the RoF! -- MeMadeIt 17:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Here are pictures of my Crimson Lance, two best x4 Corrosive Snipers game can calculate (legit) and best Semi-automatic Sniper Rifle game can calculate (also legit): Image:PPZ470.G_Crimson_Lance_Zaph.png| -My Crimson Lance Image:DVL490_C_Pestilent_Sniper_Zaph.png| -Maliwan Pestilent Sniper (perfect variant) Image:DVL590_Pestilent_Cyclops_Zaph.png| -Atlas Cyclops (im'perfect variant) Image:PPZ370_Steel_Wrath_Zaph.png| -Torgue Steel Wrath ('im'perfect variant) Approved by 18:47, August 15, 2010 (UTC) "''best ... game can calculate"? Hardly ... *For Maliwan, change to Barrel5 to boost Accuracy to 98.7 for just a 6% loss of Damage and slightly less Tech! *Non-semiauto Snipers with Accuracy below 97.8 aren't worth having! What good is high Damage and Elemental Effect if you can't hit the target? For the Atlas Cyclops, change to Barrel5 and Accuracy jumps to 98.6! *Semiauto Snipers with Accuracy below 97.1 aren't worth having either! ''''94.8' Accuracy?! Oh Hell NO! For the Wrath, change to S&S and Barrel5 for 97.8 Accuracy and higher Tech! -- MeMadeIt 17:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :"best ... game can calculate? Hardly ... ''" :They are bested in their '''damage'... that's what I've been showing... I, personally wouldn't use Corossive Snipers AT ALL... 17:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) You can also use a maliwan crux with high accuracy and a good scope. Might take a little more shots though. 19:13, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :More like 10000 shots! Anyone who's actually tried to use a shotgun at sniping distance knows better! -- MeMadeIt 17:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC)